Sheriff Cruiser
The Vapid Sheriff Cruiser is a variant of the Police Cruiser featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is used by the Los Santos County Sheriff. Design The Sheriff Cruiser shares the chassis of the Police Cruiser, being based on multiple generations of the Ford Crown Victoria, with some elements of multiple Chevrolet Caprice's, with Los Santos County Sheriff's livery rather than that of the LSPD. The Sheriff Cruiser is used when a crime is committed in the countryside. Two emergency light bars can be fitted, an LED one similar to what is seen on the Interceptor, and a rotating halogen incandescent one as seen in many screenshots. NOOSE Officers can be seen driving it in the screenshots. It could be that in the Beta the Cruiser was used a placeholder before the Sheriff SUV came in. The decal scheme is based off of those used on Los Angeles County Sheriff's vehicles. Unlike the Sheriff SUV, which has its decals stretch across both doors, cruisers' decals only cover the front doors like the LASD. The all-white livery is rare in California, but most prominently and relevantly used by San Bernandino County Sheriff. Performance GTA V The Sheriff Cruiser has a considerable amount of power under the hood. It is able to reach high speeds relatively quickly, and can maintain them under the right conditions and terrain. The car is very vulnerable to gunfire and crash deformation, it cannot survive even one crush from a Dump Truck, however, it is considerably good at maneuvering and cornering, another good reason why the player should choose the Sheriff Cruiser. Engine performance is identical to the Police Cruiser. However, the Sheriff Cruiser performs appropriately better than its urban counterpart off-road. GTA V Overview Gallery SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view of the Sheriff Cruiser in GTA V. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Rear.png|Rear quarter view of the Sheriff Cruiser in GTA V. Sheriff-cruiser-wLED-lights-GTAV.png|Sheriff Cruiser w/LED lights. Sheriff Cruiser.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Ajmsheriffshootingharmony.jpg|Sheriff cruisers at a disturbance in Harmony. Ajmsheriffshooting.jpg|Sheriff's deputy at a disturbance in Harmony. Ajmsheriffcruiserpaletobay.jpg|Sheriff unit in Paleto Bay. ajmlscountysheriffspeedtraptwo.jpg|Sheriff unit watching traffic. Ajmblainecountyspeedtrap.jpg|Sheriff unit near El Gordo Lighthouse. sheriff's cruiser.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser at The Vinewood Sign. MaibatsuEclipse-GTAV.jpg|Sheriff Cruiser pursuing a Penumbra. TrevorNaked-GTAV.jpg|A Sheriff Cruiser tails behind an escaping Trevor on a Blazer. GTA_V_Sheriff_Pursuit.jpg|Sheriff Cruiser pursuing Trevor on a Daemon. Sheriff Patrol Car.jpg|Sheriff Cruiser parked outside the Sheriff's Office. Locations GTA V *Sometimes seen on the side of highways outside of Los Santos. *Spawns randomly chasing Street Criminals. *Appears at a 1 star or higher wanted level in Blaine County. *Will spawn sometimes at the sheriff station in Paleto Bay. *Spawns during some Random Events, such as the one at the Eastern Motel in Harmony. *May spawn at the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station. * 2 may spawn chasing Trevor when switching characters. GTA Online * 2 or more will spawn at the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station when occupied in one, or with a wanted level. * A maximum of 3 will spawn in the car park of the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office when occupied in one, or with a wanted level. Trivia *The Sheriff Cruiser appear with the following numbers: 03, 17, 42, 58. * The Sheriff Cruiser variant of the Second-gen Stanier bears Los Santos County Sheriff's livery, however the same vehicles patrol further north, in Blaine County. This does not seem to be a mistake in the game, since a police station actually situated in Paleto Bay (North Blaine County) is a designated 'Los Santos County Sheriff's Office', and has its namesake cars in the lot. *The default radio station of this vehicle is: **''GTA Online'' : FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. *The design of the cruiser is all white. The real LASD has a black and white "panda" livery, common to police cars on the West Coast. Most of the time, the all white design is for civilian volunteers on patrol. *A strange glitch can happen where sheriff's deputies may chase the player in Vespucci Beach rather than the LSPD. **This may be caused by the fact that along the shore and in the water, the player is considered outside of Los Santos proper and, thus, the responsibility of the sheriff's department. *The Sheriff Cruiser of the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station belongs to a female deputy and when spawned, the unit number will always be 03. When it spawns, the deputy will be either buying a taco from the Taco Van or is roaming around the Sandy Shores Airfield. *There is a glitch where sheriff's deputies will arrive in a cruiser that has no light bar on top making it a slick top. *In the beta, these cars had the old blue and yellow license plates. Also, they were originally black & white, similar to the LSPD Police Cruiser. *The Sheriff Cruisers on scene at the Country Shootout sometimes glitch, with un-closed doors and non working sirens. *A unique Sheriff Cruiser will spawn during a random event. It has a special set of Rock Crawler wheels and has been crashed into a tree by a Lost member and has a dead officer in it. One can obtain it by killing the Lost member, entering the cruiser, switch to another character and then, switching back, replenishing it's health and thus, re-activating its engine, allowing the player to drive and/or save it. Navigation }} de:Sheriff-Cruiser (V) hu:Sheriff Cruiser Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Emergency Vehicles